Flora Rae Grindelwald
by Sakyra420
Summary: What if Gellert had a sister when he was going to school? What if she was shipped to America for her protection? Please leave your thoughts on it? I really appreciate it.
1. The beginnings

_Hello, there. It's Sakyra420. I don't own Harry Potter or anything that comes with it. It belong to J.K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy this story. I would like your thoughts on it. So please enjoy.- Author's note_

A story of Flora Rae Grindelwald

 _ **CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNINGS**_

" **Well hello there, I didn't see you there." said the lady who is sitting on the chair inside the portrait. Under the portrait the gold name plate said Flora Rae Grindelwald. She is very pale skin almost like porcelain, light blue eyes, long brunette hair. She smiles at the people who are standing at her portrait.**

" **I guess you are here for a story of my brother and me. It is a sad tale through but if you must know how my brother turn to the Dark arts. I will tell you the story of it but I can only tell you in my eyes." She sighs very softly. "It will be a long story. I suggest you sit down and listen closely." She smiles faintly. As she begins the tale of Gellert Grindelwald, the screen went to black.**

My parents were waiting for my brother get home for his first year of school at Durmstrang Institute. I looked up at my mother with my dark blue eyes. I was so excited to see my brother after a year of not seeing.

"Mommy, how much longer do we have to wait?" I asked with a very exciting voice as I look up.

"Sweetie, he should be here at any moment." My mother looks at me with her light pale green eyes.

"Darling, your brother will be happy to see you as well." My father looks at me with his dark blue eyes.

I am standing at the train station, wearing my very nice green dress. I always wear this dress when a special occasion comes up.

A train pulls into the station. My brother steps off the train. I ran to him so excite to see him.

"Brother!" I hugged him. He looked down at me with his dark blue eyes. "Hello, Flora. I see you miss me." "Yes, I did!" I giggled. Our parent walks up behind me.

"Hello, mother and father. It is nice to see you."

"Hello, Gellert. How was your first year of Durmstrang?"

"It was fine, father."

My father got a weird smile as he is speaking to my brother about his schooling. I shrugged at it, just thinking that father approved of the answer to his question. It is very hard to get a smile from him.

"Can we please go home, mother? I am getting hungry!" I whined a bit.

"Of course, Flora. We can go home." Mother smiles at me very sweetly.

After two weeks home, Gellert was acting strangely. He slowly was becoming more distant from me. He and father have been talking in private about school. I slowly start to produce some magical abilities just like brother. My mother was so happy for me. I was living up to our pure-blood status. I started to bring dead plants to back to life. I am so happy! I can go to school and improve on it. I hope to get into Beauxbatons or Hogwarts! I have to wait until I am eleven through.

Two months later, my brother's attitude had changed in a very distant way. He didn't talk to our neighbors like he used. He became cold towards them. Our neighbors were Muggles. He started to curse their flowers that how I knew I have my powers. I wonder what changed my brother so much. I just chalked up to missing his friends. I still used my powers to help the flowers for our neighbors.

One day, my brother caught me to using my powers to help the flowers.

"FLORA!" My brother yelled my name so loud that our dog heard it.

"Y-yes, b-brother?" said with a shaken voice.

"How could you use your powers to help those Mudbloods?!"

"I-I just wanted to h-help them with t-their flowers, b-brother." My voice shakes even more.

"You should not be helping them, Flora. They are Mudbloods!"

My eyes widen as my brother called our neighbor Mudblood. My mother heard all of this; she was shocked to hear my brother used that word. I started to cry. I ran into my room; shut the door, cries on my bed. I heard a soft knocked on my door.

"Y-yes?" answers in a much shaken voice

"It's me, sweetie." My mother answer in her sweet voice

"C-come in, mommy."

She came in my room, wearing her long dark red dress. She went to my bed, sits down, gently grab my head and place it on her lap. I just cried.

"M-mommy, why would Gellert used that word?"

"I don't know, sweetie. It shocked me as well." She said very softy.

Two weeks later after that indent, my father and brother came home with red stains on their clothes. My mother was very upset at that. I just thought it was from an animal but I overheard mother and father yelling.

"Vincent, how could you kill them!? Their daughter was Flora's best friend." My mother sounds anger.

"Our daughter will NEVER be friends with a bunch of human filth who are unworthy of magic! She will not be going to the worthless school called Hogwarts! She will never be friends with Mudbloods!" My father said in a very firm voice.

"Vincent, you can't do that to her! She needs to be friends with everyone! She has just started having abilities! She needs to go to Hogwarts! That is the best place for her to learn!"

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" My father yelled so loudly it hurts my ears.

"I can't believe that you are keeping her from learning… I know now where Gellert learned that word..." My mother is shocked.

"She will learn everything from me and her brother. And that's final on her learning. Yes, he did learn that word from me. Mudbloods should not even have magic. They are very disgrace to our world!"

"No, they are not! They have every right to have magic."

"I can't believe my ears. A pure-blood said that about Mudblood. You are ashamed to our name sake, Athol!"

My mother looks at my father with such shocked on her face. She breathes in very slowly. I never saw my mother that shocked in my life. I am wondering what is happening to my family. It happened ever since Gellert came back from school. I slowly went back to my room. I want to cry because my father and brother killed my only friends.

That summer was very difficult to be around my father and brother knowing what happened to my best friend, Blair and her family. I just wish that I had my brother back to his happy self. I kept to my room most of the time, practicing my abilities on some dead flowers that I had in a vase. I smile at the bright yellow roses that Blair gave me. I hide them from father so he won't throw them away.

"Flora, can you come downstairs and help me with the cooking?" mother asked me

"Coming!" I answered her.

I went downstairs to the kitchen where mother is at. I smiles lightly at her. I started to mix the batter for the chicken that we are going to have. I'm trying not showing any tears that saying that I been crying for Blair. I keep stirring the batter up. Mother did notice that something is wrong with me

"Flora, is there something wrong? I can sense that is. You know that I can." Mother looks at me very softly.

"Mom, I haven't seen Blair in few weeks. Nor her mother and father. Did something happen to them?"

"Sweetie, they are visiting with Ceit's family for a while." Mother smiles very light as she is tempted to answer that question.

"But why did Blair not tell me that she was going? She tells me everything."

"It was a last minute thing to that they planned, okay?" She looks at me.

"Oh okay…"

A month after having that conversation with mother, father and brother came home again with red stains on their clothes. My mother looks very upset with both of them at the red marks on their clothing. I was sitting at my desk in my room, practicing my magic some by trying to heal a mouse back to life.

"Vincent! Why you and Gellert are cover in blood again?" mother asked father

"Athol, it is not any of your business what I do with Gellert. All you need to do is teach Flora the right way of using her powers" father said.

"Father is right, mother." Gellert is just standing there with a smirk on his face as he said this to our mother.

Mother looks at both very upset and shocked that they are talking in such ways that hurts her like that. Mother looks down and just shakes her head in agreement. Mother had a thought that I need to get out of this house before I turned out to be the same way that Gellert is turning into. She begins to develop a plan for me to go to America with family.

A week later, she came up to my room as I was outside with the family dog. She looks around for a strand of hair. She found my brush and grabs a strand of hair. She sighed as she didn't want to do fake my death but it is safe then me living in the house with two dark wizards. She went to back downstairs to her study room. I came in to take a shower.

A month of planning on getting me out of British land, mother finally told me the truth about my father and brother behaviors, the disappearing of our neighbors, and the truth behind of her actions for past weeks. She sat me down on my bed and sigh very soft which was eerie of her doing.

"Flora, I need to tell you something that is very important." Mother said in very calm voice.

"What is it, mother?"

She sigh deeply, "Your father and brother have been doing dark arts. They have been killing our neighbors that aren't pure-blood like us. Your father doesn't believe that they are worthy of having magic. So he has been teaching your brother to have same viewpoint. That is what truly happened to Blair and her family. I am so sorry that I had to lie to you. I just want to keep you safe as much as I possible. Your time of school choosing you in getting closer. I been making something that will convince your father and brother you are dead."

"W-why are they doing that for? Our neighbors are nice and friendly… Mother, I don't understand… Please explain to me?" my voice is cracking some from wanting to cry.

"I don't know why they are doing it but they are. I need to get you out of this house, okay? I have family in America that will help keep you safe. We need to hurry! Don't worry, I already packed up everything for you." mother said in a very rush voice.

"O-oh okay, mother." Said in a very confused voice.

Two hours later, I was at the docks to wait for a ship to carry me to America. I am so confused on what is going on. I hope my mother won't get in any trouble. She explain that she been making a potion that is called Polyjuice that allow anyone takes a shape of the person. She had been having a body in wait for her plan. She will trick my father and brother in believing that my powers kill me. I hope it will work. I look at the ship. I breathe in slowly as I am walking up to it. I wish my mother was here but she had to get the plan in place.

 **Flora yawns some as she has been talking over two hours. She looks at the people who were listening so intensely because of her life story. She smiles some.**

" **I am sorry that I kept y'all for so long. As you can tell it is very sad tale, I hope the next time y'all are here; it will be a happy one. I am getting tired now. I must leave y'all for now." She nodded some as some of the people are yawning as well. She closed her eyes as the people slowly filling out of the room.**

 **The screen went to black as Flora is falling asleep.**


	2. New Start

_**CHAPTER TWO: A NEW START**_

 **Flora woke up to the same visitors that were here yesterday. She stretched some. She smiles lightly to them again.**

" **Hello. Are ya'll back to hear some more of my past as well of my brother's?" She asked the crowd in front of her portrait. The crowd nodded.**

 **She smiles. "Ah! Where were we? Ah, yes I was on the ship heading to America to live with my mother's family. Shall we begin again?" They nodded to her question.**

 **As she begins to tell her story, the screen went to black once again.**

My mother handed me a letter for my aunt, Hailey, to explain why I am going to be living with her. I am so nervous about this. I am sitting on the ship, looking at the sky, sigh some. I'm looking around to see the ocean hitting against the ship. I'm thinking about my family, oh how I miss them already.

A month later, the ship reaches shore at a port that is called Chesapeake port. I grab my bags as I am standing up to leave the ship. I sigh some. I walked off the ship to see if I can spot my aunt. I am looking around to see a lady with the same eye color as me, long brunette hair, with a pale skin.

I walked up to her, "Are you my aunt Hailey Diggle?"

She looked at me and smile. "Yes, I am. And you must be my niece, Flora?"

I nodded. "Here is a letter that my mother wrote to you." I handed her the letter.

She took the letter from my hand gently. "I will read it when we get home. You must be tire after a month of travel"

"Yes, I am." She nodded.

We walked out to her car, got in, drove to her apartment. She got out and grabs my bags out of the trunk of the car. She looked at me. She smiles. I nervously step out of the car. Her apartment building was made of red bricks with a staircase for fire. I walked up to her.

"So is this what your place looks like, aunt?"

"Yes, it is. It is home, but this is how it looks for the Non-Maj eyes more so. I hope you will be comfortable. I was surprise when my sister asked me to keep you here. So I need to clean up."

"Aunt, what is a non-Maj?"

"Oh! Non-Maj is our word for your word Muggles. I am sorry. I forgot that you lived in Britain. I will try to teach some of the American ways of magic." She smiles very lightly.

"I will be happy to learn. I already have some abilities. I can bring plants back to alive."

"Really, Flora? Interesting" She is very shocked by that.

"Yes, why? I been able to do it for a year now" I asked

"It is interesting, because I can do that too."

She looks at the door to her building. She waved her wand, step into the building. She looks back at me like are you coming. I step through the door. I am shocked to see how big it is on the inside.

"Wow! It is so big!" My face is showing amazement at the inside of the house.

"Yes, it is. I am using a spell that I learned at my school, Ilvermorny." She was smiling very lightly.

"Don't you mean Hogwarts?" I asked

"No, sweetie. I grew up in America. We have our own school which is called Ilvermorny. I loved it there. I hope you will go there as well. I was in the house called Pukwudgie. I love my house."

"What is a Pukwudige?" I ask in a very confused voice.

"Oh, it is a magical creature that lives in America. They protected the school from any harm. Once I saw one, it was beautiful. Sorry, I love talking about my school. Don't worry, at age eleven you will be getting a letter from them to join." She smiles.

"Aunt, you love your school, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Oh, I hate to inform you that here in America, we have several laws." She sighs deeply.

"Laws for what and what are they?"

"For our protection against some of the Non-Maj. I will tell you one for now. We cannot marry the Non-Maj for our protection nor tell them about our world."

"Why, aunt?"

"Over here, our kind wasn't very welcome to practice magic. It all happen during the Salam witch trails where some of us were killed just trying to help the Non-Maj. So please be wary of who you are talking to?"

"Oh okay… I will, aunt."

While we were talking, I was looking around at her place. It is very beautiful. She starts to show me where the kitchen is, bathrooms, and where I will be sleeping. She pauses and looks at me.

"This is your room. I hope you are going to like. I'm going to read the letter that my sister wrote to me. If you need anything, my room is down the hall to the right."

"Aunt, may I ask a question?"

"Sure, sweetie."

"Why did you and mom stop talking?"

"Oh, we didn't. We just did it in secret because of your father. He didn't like that I decided to move over here and be a part of America wizard world."

"Oh… I didn't know that."

"Anyways, I am going to read the letter."

I nodded.

I turned to my new room. I looked around to see a full size bed, a desk, pictures of my mom and my aunt I smile at that. I hope that I will love it here. It is so different a world than the one I grew up in. I will make my aunt proud when I go to her school. I set my bags down on the bed. I sit down on my bed, starting to think about my mother. I hope she is fine and not hurt by my father or brother. I fell asleep on the bed after putting my things away.

Later that night, I went to the kitchen to see my aunt cooking dinner. She smiles as I walk into the kitchen. She is waving her wand around as she walking around the kitchen.

"Good evening, sweetie. I read the letter and I understand why you were sent to me. I will protect you in any way that I can from your father and brother."

I look down in a sad way, "I don't know why my father started to turn in to that."

She sighs deeply, "Flora, your father was always like that, he just hide it from you and your mother. I told my dear sister not to marry him but she loved him. So I didn't stop her."

I look up to her in a surprise face.

"Don't worry. I am going to protect you as well the MACUSA."

"What is that?"

"Oh, it is the Magical Congress of the United States of America. It is our government to help the magical people in our country."

I nodded.

She finished cooking, sets it down on the table. She sits and starts to divide the food up for both of us to eat. I begin to eat the food. It was very great and tasting. It was pork, green beans, and sweet potatoes. It was mouthwatering. And the sweet was great as well the main food. She fixed a cherry pie. She smiles at me as I am eating the food. I smiles at her as I am enjoying the food so much.

"Thank you, aunt. I love it."

"You are most welcome, Flora. It is nice to have someone who enjoys my cooking. I hope you will continue to enjoy it."

"Oh! I will!" I giggle some.

After dinner, my aunt and I went to her garden, it was so full of flowers and herbs. I saw one flower that was dying. I went over to it. I wave my hand over it. It came back to life. My aunt was very surprise that it came back to life. She smiles. She can tell that I have my innocent to me.

"You will be great witch, Flora. I have a feeling you will be."

"Really, aunt?"

"Yes."

We part ways when it came to bedtime and I head to bed. I look up at the ceiling yawn some. I close my eyes as I am falling asleep.

A year later, I was enjoying living in America. It was weird at first, trying to get used to the no telling rule as I was used to show my powers anywhere. I was nervous at first to live here. I got used to the laws with the magical people.


	3. AN

AUTHER'S NOTE: I AM GOING TO TAKE A BREAK FOR WRITING THIS FOR NOW. UNTIL I GET PASSION ABOUT IT.

I AM SORRY FOR IT!


End file.
